Denial
by Lauren Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry is not so good at denial and Ron and Hermione are of help.HPDMslash


Hello people just to remind you all none of the characters are mine and its all the property of JK Rowling, also as a warning this is slash! dont like dont read.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

You're so gay!

Harry Potter hated his two best friends, it was now official. Those two had found a way to stop him as he was about to get out of the common room to go explore Hogwarts. And now Hermione was looking at him with a weird expression in her eyes. That could not be good. Ron seemed concerned also and somehow it was even worse. For Ron to be worried there had to be something seriously wrong. Like the house elves striking and refusing to serve dinner until they got the right to vote or something just as disastrous.

Hermione looked at Ron for support and began bluntly:

-Why did you not tell us you were gay?

At that Harry nearly choked in disbelief. That was definitely not what he had expected and his two friends were becoming completely crazy. Him, Harry Potter, gay? Impossible!

-I'm so not gay! He answered, I don't know what gave you this idea but you're clearly wrong. Just because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment doesn't mean I'm gay.

-Harry, I hate to break it to you but when did you ever have a girlfriend? Asked Hermione with the look she had when she finally solved a difficult enigma.

That made Harry uncomfortable.

-Well, there was Cho, he said.

-Man, you told us yourself that the kissing was mostly wet and awkward, not my definition of a good kissing session, interrupted Ron. And Cho is sort of boyish.

-Okay, so maybe Cho wasn't the girl for me and maybe I haven't been with other girls but that doesn't mean that I'm gay, Harry answered though he appeared unsure himself.

-Listen, everybody but you already knows so you'd better start admitting it to yourself, said Ron, this way you can come out of the closet neatly instead of having Skeeter reveal it in an article entitled "Harry's chosen one is a man!" Or something just as shitty

Harry was deep in thought. What if what his friends were saying was true? After all, it would explain a lot of things . . . like how he hadn't been attracted to a girl in nearly two years or how kissing Cho hadn't felt right at all and had kind of traumatized him. It really didn't bother Harry if it turned out he was gay but he had really never thought about it. Sure, he had come to really like fashion and he did appreciate the showers after Quidditch practice, but he had never thought about it, figuring that it was the same for every hormone driven teenager.

Though Harry seemed lost in thoughts, Hermione started talking again.

-You know it doesn't change anything for us, we'll always support you no matter what; said Hermione misunderstanding his frown for worry that his friends might not accept the chosen one to be gay.

Harry finally answered:

-Okay there's a slight chance I might be gay. He admitted. Actually I'm probably bi.

-Well you're obviously gay with Malfoy so I would say bi is a minimum because even if Malfoy is kind of girlish you still can't count him as a girl, said Ron which allowed him an elbow in the stomach from Hermione for being tactless.

-Malfoy! Have you gone bloody mental! Like I would ever remotely enjoy this stupid, insensitive, mean, pompous, annoying prat. Just because he is gorgeous doesn't mean I can forget what a bastard he is.

-I would tend to differ, dear, from the way you watch his ass, it's plain to anyone with a little brain to figure it out! Even Ron saw it!

That got Hermione a mockingly offended pout and a slap on the head from Ron. All the while Harry was thinking. Sure he thought Malfoy was gorgeous but even Ron could see that. The Slytherin really had something about him. It was everywhere in the air around him. Malfoy had sex appeal and Harry would have bet he was a sex god. Not that he would have wanted to try. At least he didn't think so.

-Think about it, said Hermione, it only makes sense! That was the tension between you all of those years! You've had a crush on each other for years but since you couldn't express it you turned it into frustration and ultimately dislike.

Harry had to admit it sort of made sense in a weird and totally random kind of way. There had always been electricity between them and Harry was forced to admit (even if only to himself) that checking out your enemy's butt was not really the traditional way to go about hating him and wasn't something necessary in order to pull out a big prank. Fuck! Ron was right! He was gay for Draco Malfoy!

Coming to this realization, Harry got up and headed out of the Gryffindor common room shortly followed by Ron and Hermione who exchanged a grin seeing their best friend like this. The Survivor was running down sets of stairs until he reached the floor level were he briefly stopped before stepping off to the dungeons. He quickly enough reached the Slytherin common room entrance and asked the portrait if Malfoy could come outside. After much persuasion on Harry's part, the portrait finally went to call Draco. Harry waited for what seemed like hours before the hidden door swung open and he saw Malfoy appear surprised to see that Potter was the one disturbing him on this fine Sunday morning.

-Malfoy, I have something to tell you

Draco must have sensed that something was wrong because he didn't come up with a witty remark instead just prompting Harry to please tell him what was happening and fast before he decided it was not worth his time. Harry took a deep breath and said "There's something I just realized I always wanted to do"

-And what part exactly do I play in it? Asked Draco suspiciously.

-You are the leading role, answered Harry.

And with that he leaned in and kissed Malfoy. The Slytherin was completely taken off guard and seemed about to shove back Harry forcefully but at this moment, the Gryffindor's hand went to caress Draco's lower back and the blond parted his lips to allow Harry full access. The kiss was passionate and the two boys fought for dominance leaving them both panting for breath

Draco broke the silence first.

-Well, it took you some time figuring it out

Harry giggled and answered:

-Yeah but you have to admit it was totally worth it

And they started kissing once again.

A few meters away, hidden behind a statue Ron and Hermione were watching the boys with a look of near disgust for Ron and of fascination for Hermione.

-That had to be the hottest thing I saw in my whole life, she said.

-I couldn't disagree more but I think Malfoy might be challenge enough to keep Harry entertained.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Thanks for reading everyone! now please be nice and review


End file.
